Secrets of the Night
by Soot
Summary: Ralph/Simon pre-slash. Simon is having a hard time settling on the island and what he doesn't expect is Ralph paying him a visit in the middle of the night.


Title: Secrets of the Night

Summary: Ralph/Simon pre-slash. Simon is having a hard time settling on the island and what he doesn't expect is Ralph paying him a visit in the middle of the night.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Pre-slash; don't like don't read.

***

Ralph couldn't help but notice Simon's unease since they have found themselves trapped on the island awaiting rescue.

Ralph was genuinely concerned over Simon. He wasn't concerned because he was Chief or because he felt that it was his duty to be worried over him; he was concerned because that was the type of person he was. Some may call it being soft - some had actually called him that to his face before, but he was there and they weren't and besides, he had never given a damn about what those other kids had thought so why should he start now. He refused to let them and their words affect him.

Ralph knew Simon wasn't welcomed by everyone in the group. In fact it appeared that he was the only one who tried to talk to him. Ralph had managed to get a small conversation from him before and Simon wasn't unlikeable in attitude or appearance. In actual fact Ralph quite liked his appearance, he considered Simon quite good looking actually although he would never openly admit to it. He knew Simon didn't deserve the crap he got on a regular basis and when he saw Simon suffer he wanted to be there for him, even if it was only a friendly pat on the back or something just to let Simon know that he wasn't alone.

Ralph had decided that he had stood by too long and had done nothing. That night he was going to try to make it right.

That night Simon laid awake in one of the shelters, his mind racing with thoughts after thoughts and images after images. He rolled onto his side and tried to will himself into going to sleep but no matter how hard he tried, sleep just would not come for him. He was restless whilst he waited for the sand mans visit; tossing and turning until he ended up resting on his side again and decided that was how he was going to stay in case he woke someone up. Just because he could not sleep didn't mean he had to wake others up and inflict them with a disturbed night. No one had been sleeping right anyway so any sleep a person got was taken gladly.

Simon suddenly knew that he wasn't alone, but the sand meant that he couldn't hear definite foot steps approaching. He could defiantly hear breathing though and was dreading that who ever was watching him was going to be Jack. They didn't get on and he knew it wouldn't be the best for them to fall out again, especially for Ralph. He would have to gain control over the situation, he would have to calm Jack down, It might mean that Ralph didn't want his company any more.

Simon was upset by the thought of Ralph not wanting his company. Ralph was the first person in his life who treated him fairly and didn't treat him as a complete social outcast. Simon knew that he had problems articulating himself in front of crowds, but he had always talked himself into believing that it would pass and that one day when he was older he would be able to stand and speak for long periods of time in front of large audiences. At that time though to lose Ralph seemed terrifying. Simon didn't want to be left alone with the likes of Jack stalking about. Simon was scared for Jack's sanity and everyday he watched a little bit more leave him and drift out over the hot sand, over the waves and into the horizon never to be seen again. Simon knew what was coming, and the prospect frightened him. What upset him most over this information though was that he could not share it, not because the like of Ralph wouldn't listen, but because he would be considered more batty than he already was, and he didn't need that whilst stranded on the island.

Simon knew that he liked Ralph a whole lot more than he had liked anyone else in his life. They were peculiar feelings that he was having; like his stomach would feel like it was made out of lead if Ralph smiled at him or when Ralph would ask him for his help he would feel like he could laugh, sing and dance with joy. Other times though like when he found words had failed him when speaking in front of a audience he wished he could dig himself a deep hole, jump in and bury himself for all eternity. One of his least favorite ones was when Ralph would touch his hand or arm. He hated this most of all because he felt like he could faint. He was terrified of fainting for this reason because it might alert suspicion, especially Jack's, to the feelings he was harbouring over their chief.

He didn't want anyone knowing about what he felt; he wasn't sure about what to do about them himself.

Simon was torn back to reality from his thoughts when he heard a twig snap under someones foot. Someone was close by and most likely watching him. Simon feared the worst and when he heard movement as someone entered that shelter with him and the littluns (who had convinced him to stay because they were frightened and he wanted to comfort them as much as he could) he held his breath and pretended to be asleep, his back still turned to the who or what ever had entered the shelter.

Suddenly he felt an arm rest on his side and a hand come to rest on the back of his own. He felt strangely comforted by the contact. It obviously wasn't Jack. Jack would have done nothing short of kick him hard in the back or at the bottom of his spine to inflict as much damage and pain as possible in the shortest amount of time given. No, this person wasn't Jack, and it was no beast that the littluns kept talking about, the actions and gestures were too sympathetic and nice to be any of the two above.

"Simon". Came the familiar voice that he recognised immediately.

"Ralph?" Simon questioned in a whisper.

"Shush". Ralph whispered in Simon's ear. "Relax and get some sleep".

Simon didn't question and relaxed. With Ralph as close as he was and with his arm draped across his waist with his hand on his own, it brought Simon peace from his knowledge of what was to become of them all. He could feel Ralph's breath on the nape of his neck as his breathing became that of a person who was asleep. Simon became aware that his eyes were in themselves becoming heavy. He was finding it hard to keep them open after a short time and knew that, even if it was for only this one night, Ralph had not only brought him peace, but also the knowledge that they as a group still had some empathy for a fellow person. Something that civilization had taught them and still remained with them. They were not yet savages like he feared.

With his new found knowledge that Ralph had taught him, Simon closed his eyes and let sleep over power him. He had a dreamless sleep, free from the dreams that were plagued with the knowledge that no child should ever have to know off whilst they should still be innocent of the horrors of the world around them. No, this night he was free of them and allowed to sleep the first peaceful sleep he had had in a long time.

End.


End file.
